Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure with micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) devices.
Description of the Related Art
Micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) are miniature devices which have been widely used in a variety of products with smaller sizes, such as micro-acoustical sensor, a gyro-sensor, an accelerometer or a clock generation and oscillator. Some well-known examples of MEMS-enabled functionality in everyday life are airbag deployment in automobiles; motion and orientation detection in smartphones; and blood pressure measurement in IV lines and catheters. The MEMS device includes mechanical components (such as deformable membranes, vibrating structures, etc.) and electrical components (such as resistors, capacitors, inductors, etc.), which is capable of sensing the physical properties of the environment or performing controlled physical interaction or actuation with the environment.
It is known that the process for fabricating the MEMS devices will cause considerable defects such as oxide loss in the structure, thereby deteriorating the electrical properties and performances of the MEMS devices.